


Another Boring Night

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-03
Updated: 2004-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Second installment in the "Season One Files"  How did Justin end up at Brian's loft so much in Season One and what happened once they got there?





	Another Boring Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Tuesday 6:32pm Debbie’s Kitchen

The entire family sat at the table waiting for dinner to begin; everyone, that is, except Brian. Debbie busied herself with putting the final touches on the chicken parmesan as Mel and Linds fussed over Gus and tried to convince Debbie to let them help with dinner. Of course, Debbie refused in her motherly way and went about keeping the food warm. 

Vic and Michael talked about Dr. David’s absence, “He is at a chiropractic clinic in Harrisburg. He said he would help another doctor set up his offices.”

“When will he be back? Tonight I hope. Why have a cold bed when you can have a warm one. Make that a hot one.” Vic smiled at his own comment.

Michael chuckled and confirmed, “It was only a day trip, he’ll be back by midnight. David was just sorry that he had to miss dinner.”

Ted and Emmett were engaged in a much less adult, relevant conversation.

“Tom Jones or Wayne Newton?” Emmett asked while chewing on the straw in his water.

Ted’s face twisted in repulsion, “What kind of choices are those? I never thought I’d say this as a gay man, but I would rather just not have sex.”

Emmett faked a look of shock and put his hand to his chest. “Michael, Vic, Tom or Wayne?” Emmett asked. Michael replied “Wayne.” as Vic replied “Tom.” in perfect unison.

“Who are Tom and Wayne?” Justin interjected, taking his eyes off the door for the first time in a half hour.

There was an auditable gasp at the table, mostly from Emmett. “Oh honey.” Em said in disappointment as Justin turned back to the door. “Stop watching the door, sweetie, you know Brian. He is always fashionably late.” Em reassured.

“I know.” Justin said, his glance not wavering.

And as if on cue, Brian walked through the door. Justin’s face lit up, but then he quickly tried to act cool. Everyone greeted him with either a kiss or a hello, and a special glare from Melanie.

Debbie turned around to Brian and yelled, “Where the hell were you? I said six for dinner!”

“Something came up.” He replied with his patented Kinney smile.

She smiled back despite herself and muttered, “Asshole.”

Brian walked over to the girls and took Gus from Lindsay. Gus giggled and snuggled into his chest, immediately recognizing his father. Brian then sat in the only available seat located conveniently next to Justin.

“Hey.” Justin said, acknowledging him casually.

“Hey.” Brian repeated looking up from Gus to Justin. 

Debbie started to put the food on the table one tray at a time. 

“You weren’t holding dinner on account of me, were you?” Brian asked Deb with faux sincerity. 

“No, I was just testing to see how long I could keep the sauce warm without it turning to shit.” Deb bit back.

“What a relief.” Brian replied while smiling and bouncing Gus on his knee.

“Okay, I better put Gus down for a nap. Justin, can I use your room?” Linds asked, trying to break the tension.

“Sure.” Justin responded.

Lindsay carefully took Gus from his father’s arms and carried him upstairs.

“And just for the record,” Michael interjected, “it is my room.”

“Get over it, will ya? Sunshine has lived here for months.” Deb said while pinching Justin’s cheeks after handing him the pasta.

“Whether you like it or not, Mikey.” Vic said lightheartedly. Brian joined in with a little chuckle as Michael glared at both of them.

 

Tuesday 7:46pm Deb’s Kitchen

After everyone had had their fill, or more then their fill depending on if Deb thought they looked thin, conversations began to wind down. And sometime between the garlic bread and the chocolate butter cream cake, Brian’s hand had strayed to Justin’s thigh. His fingers were slowly and methodically working their way to Justin’s bulge. The entire time this game was going on, Brian never changed his facial expression. He looked detached and disinterested in some story Mel was telling about a client. Justin had wondered if he was doing it unknowingly, subconsciously. But, just as the hand touched it’s intended target, Brian looked right at Justin with horny, lust- filled eyes. Justin bit his bottom lip and tried to control his breathing as Brian rubbed his tented pants.

Mel finished her story and everyone made comments like, “That’s terrible.” or “How absolutely awful.” 

Brian and Justin, on the other hand, said nothing, they were gone, lost in desire. A few minutes later, Linds came down the stairs with Gus in his car seat. She and Mel wished everyone goodnight and left. Vic and Deb began to straighten up and started laughing about something that only they found funny. Michael, Ted, and Emmett got up and put on their jackets as they tried to decide between hitting Woody’s or Babylon. Woody’s was the consensus. Michael kissed Vic and his mom goodbye. Em and Ted waved and walked towards the door. It wasn’t until they were partially over the threshold that they realized that Brian hadn’t followed. 

“Brian, are you coming to Woody’s?” Michael asked hopefully.

“I’ll catch up with you later.” Brian replied, never taking his eyes or hands off Justin.

“Okay.” Michael said defeated.

Brian leaned over and whispered in Justin’s ear, “Get your stuff. You’re coming home with me, now.” Justin smiled and nodded before heading upstairs to grab his bag.

 

Tuesday 9:45pm Brian’s Loft

Justin walked out of the bedroom with a freshly fucked glow and down to the kitchen to grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He was clad only in his underwear and one of Brian’s t-shirts that was too big for him. He took his water over to sofa and pulled out his sketchpad and pencil. Rolling onto on his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows, Justin began to doodle. Brian walked over to the couch and pushed Justin’s feet up. The younger man sat up immediately to accommodate. 

“You alright?” Brian asked, trying to sound like he didn’t care as much as he did.

“Yeah, why?” Justin replied confused.

“I don’t know, we have never done it that hard and rough before. I was just wondering if you were in pain.” Brian explained.

“A little, but the good kind.” Justin said looking at the man he loved who gave him a worried glance in return. “You were the one who told me that the hurt was a part of it.” Brian’s expression didn’t change so Justin tried a new tactic. “Brian, I trust you. I know you’d never hurt me, intentionally or unintentionally.” Justin said softly.

“Good, so you are fine.” Brian reaffirmed, his face turning unreadable again.

“Yeah. What is your sudden fascination with my ass? Besides the obvious.” Justin questioned, laughing at himself for the phrasing he’d chosen.

“I was just checking, that’s all. And I wanted to make sure you were good to go for round two that will be starting shortly.” Brian said, his tongue sliding into his cheek.

“Give me a few minutes to rest and I’ll be more than ready.” Justin said with a twinkle in his eye.

Brian got up and Justin rolled over again and resumed his drawing with a self- satisfied look on his face.

 

Tuesday 10:21pm Brian’s Loft

Brian finished his work on the computer and saved the file. He got up and poured himself a shot of Beam and sauntered over to the couch where Justin was still lounging. Brian sat on the floor across from the couch and looked at the blonde.

“How is your mom?” Brian said out of the blue.

“What?” Justin responded, looking at the man like he had just said that aliens from Pluto had abducted him.

“How- is- your- mom-?” Brian repeated slower, sure to annunciate every syllable.

“Fine.” Justin replied still shocked. Brian waited the five seconds he knew it took for Justin to take advantage of an open- ended question. Brian was aware of the fact that the kid just loved to talk. “She and Deb talk almost everyday. And between the two of them I have had enough mothering to last me a lifetime.” Justin finished.

“Yeah, Deb can be… Well you know.” Brian interjected

“All too well.” Justin confirmed. A minute of comfortable silence passed between them until Justin spoke. “Brian?”

“Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell your mom?”

“Tell her what?” Brian replied dryly.

“Don’t play dumb, why didn’t you ever tell her that you were gay?” Justin asked carefully.

“Like I told you before, it’s none of her business.” Brian said growing weary of the topic.

“But, you’re her son. Wouldn’t you want Gus to tell you something like that?” Justin prompted.

“How did we even get on this subject?” Brian asked, dodging a true answer.

“You asked about my mom and then I…” 

“Well, how ever we got on it, it is done now.” Brian interrupted.

“Fine… Why didn’t you ever sleep with Michael?” Justin asked curiously.

“And the hits just keep on coming.” Brian said in an exasperated voice.

“No, really, why not? He is not unattractive. You have a lot in common, and it is so obvious that he wants to.” Justin continued, ignoring Brian’s comment.

“Really.” Brian said flatly.

“Painfully obvious.” Justin reiterated with a pointed glance.

“Well then, let me ask you something, why haven’t you fucked Michael?”

“Umm, right, let me see. a) he doesn’t like me.” Justin explained.

“Never stopped me.” 

“Few things do. b) he’s not my type, too whiney.”

“Those that live in glass houses…” Brian warned.

“Shut up! I am not that whiney.” Justin said, almost offended.

“You’re right. Mikey could win an award for bitching. Besides you are more annoying than whiney.” Brian replied with a smirk on his face. Justin rolled his eyes and sighed. “Go on with your list then.” Brian encouraged.

“Well, c) he is the biggest bottom ever, next to Emmett of course.” Justin amended.

“So?”

“So…”

“You’ve never topped?” Brian asked suddenly becoming more interested in the conversation.

“Kind of.” Justin admitted shyly.

“Kind of? How can you kinda top? It is a yes or no question.” Brian persisted.

“Well my answer is kind of.” Justin replied stubbornly.

“I have to hear this one.”

“I was kind of a top when I was with Daphne.” Justin explained.

“That isn’t topping, kind of or otherwise. How is she supposed to top in that situation? That is hetero fucking, totally different thing, totally disgusting thing.” Brian said with a revolted look on his face.

“Have you ever been with a woman?”

“Kind of.” Brian replied in a smug tone.

“Kind of? I believe this is a yes or no question, answer accordingly.” Justin said even more smugly.

“I stand by my kind of.” Brian answered obstinately.

“Do I get an explanation?” 

“No.”

“Oh come on! I gave you mine, you have to give me something.” Justin clarified in a tone that bordered on whiney.

“Fine, round two begins now.” Brian conceded as he pounced on the young man.

 

Wednesday 12:02am Brian’s bed

Brian finished his cigarette and put it out on the ashtray next to the bed. Justin lay only inches away looking up at him with a post orgasm smile. Brian pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes.

“You know, you never answered my question about Michael. Why haven’t you fucked him?” Justin asked persistently.

“Because he is my best friend.” Brian replied, hoping it would end the conversation.

“I fucked my best friend.” Justin countered.

“That is completely different, she asked you to.” Brian said through a yawn.

“So, if Michael had asked, you would have?” Justin asked, not wanting to just let the topic go.

“Justin. Go. To. Sleep.” Brian replied annoyed. 

Justin huffed out a little laugh and snuggled next to Brian. Brian shook his head and wondered how or why he put up with this little blonde twink. Justin moved his head up and kissed Brian one last time before falling asleep with a smile on his face. And much to Brian’s surprise he fell asleep with one on his face as well.


End file.
